Lukercy Drabbles
by elilover2
Summary: Literally a bunch of really short, AU Lukercy drabbles.


**A****/N:**

**Just a bunch of dumb, mini-drabbles I found on my computer. **

**Have fun XD**

**Allergies**

"I'm allergic to peanuts."

"You're allergic to peanuts?" Percy asks, crinkling his nose at the thought, "I didn't know that." He says, a bit hurt, and Luke rolls his eyes.

"It's not life threatening." He explains, "And I never really got around to it."

"Never got around to it," Percy grumbles, "After three years you'd think somehow you might have gotten around to it."

Luke sticks his tongue out.

**Adorable**

"You're adorable."

"What?"

"Adorable." Luke repeats, tilting his head, "Very adorable."

"No," Percy corrects, more than a little disgruntled, "I'm manly."

"Manly?" Luke repeats incredulously; eyeing Percy, who's currently wrapped in a colorful blanket, hair sticking up in several places, "Okay."

**Awkward**

Luke watches as Percy trips down the steps, flails a bit, and immediately tries to act like nothing at all happened.

His boyfriend is so goddamn awkward.

**Always**

"Will you wait for me?"

"Always."

"I knew you were a Harry Potter nerd, Lucas!"

"My name's Luke."

**Baking**

Percy turns to grab the chocolate chips for the cookies to find that Luke, single handedly, has eaten every single one. For a moment, he simply gapes at the empty package.

"What the-"

Luke just shoves the last few chocolate chips in his mouth.

**Beautiful**

"You're beautiful."

"I'm manly!"

"Oh, right."

**Breathtaking**

"Isn't it breathtaking?"

"Yeah," Percy wheezes, partially from the amount of steps they had to climb and partially from fear, "Yeah, really breathtaking."

**Confused**

"Wait, why are you moving the two over?"

Percy's nose is wrinkled, face showing nothing but confusion, and Luke has to fight the urge to laugh (or kiss him), "Because you have to get the x by itself." He explains patiently.

"What if it doesn't want to be alone?" Percy counters.

"Stop being stupid."

**Comfort**

"Fuck!"

"What?" Percy skids into the kitchen to find Luke jumping on one foot, clutching the other, "Did you hit your foot?"

"Killed." Luke corrects through gritted teeth, "I _killed _my foot."

Percy laughs, "Come here."

Hugs make everything better.

**Careful**

"Careful, Percy!"

Luke grabs Percy's jacket and pulls him back, just out of the way of a cab, "Hey!" Percy protests, but doesn't seem too bothered.

"You need to be more careful." Luke reprimands, although he can't help but laugh when he says it. At the very least he'll always be there to pull Percy out of the way.

**Carefree**

"We have a test to study for!"

"I'll do it later."

"Fine, Percy."

**Daring**

"We have to try it!" Luke points to the very tall, very rickety waterslide and Percy frowns.

"Um-"

"Live a little!" Luke teases and Percy makes a face.

"We could die."

"Come on." Luke grabs his hand and pulls him towards the line.

**Darling**

"Darling."

"What?"

"That's your nickname."

"No, Luke."

**Dancing**

Percy knows how to waltz.

One Saturday he even teaches Luke.

**Eating**

Percy eats all the time.

Luke points it out and he looks completely unfazed, "I need energy."

"How much?" Luke looks skeptical.

"A lot."

**Elbows**

Luke has sharp elbows.

He tends to elbow Percy a lot.

So Percy pinches him in return.

**Frizzy**

"What is wrong with-"

"Don't say it." Percy holds up a hand, "I have frizzy hair, I know."

"_Really _frizzy hair." Luke snickers, but still finds Percy to be gorgeous (read manly).

**Freezing**

"I am so cold!"

"Here." Luke offers his arm and Percy slides underneath it gratefully.

**Fidget**

Percy taps his fingers.

Percy taps his feet.

Percy bounces in his seat.

"Are you okay?"

"What part of ADHD do you _not _understand?"

"Point."

**Gift**

"What's this?" Luke studies the picture, which appears to be a stick figure family, and then looks up at Percy, "Did you-"

"I am going to be an artist one day." Percy explains, "And that will be worth millions."

Luke looks back down at the picture, "Right."

**Graduate**

Luke graduates on a hot, hot, hot Saturday.

Percy sits the whole time and doesn't even fidget all that much.

He's proud of Luke.

**Glasses**

"Woah."

"What?" Percy asks irritably, "I wear glasses."

"They're-"

"Awful."

"Perfect."

**Hats**

Percy steals Luke's hat.

It's a bowler and it looks better on him anyway.

Luke 'doesn't notice' when it goes missing and ends up on Percy's head.

**Hot Chocolate**

"I made hot chocolate!"

"Yum."

"You don't like hot chocolate, do you?"

"Nope."

**Ice Cream**

Percy loves ice cream.

Most of their dates are ice cream dates.

Luke's okay with that.

**Ice Skating**

"Percy," Luke begins, wobbling horribly as his boyfriend skates circles around him, "Dammit, Percy! I'm supposed to be the man in this relationship! Stop showing me up!"

"I'm a feminist."

Percy skates away.

He comes back though.

**Itchy**

Luke manages to find the only patch of poison oak in all of Central Park and walks through it, which means a lot of itchy rash.

Percy always stops him from scratching.

**Jealous**

"Who's that?"

"Thalia." Percy looks his boyfriend over, "She's new."

"Oh."

"She dates Juniper."

"Really?"

Percy can't help but notice that Luke sounds a lot happier.

**Jeopardy**

"Guatemala!"

"What is Guatemala?"

"Correct!"

"How the hell, Percy?"

**Job**

"I have a job, Percy."

"You can quit!" Percy whines.

"Let go of me."

**Joke(s)**

"What did one wave say to the other?"

"Nothing; he just _waved_."

Percy cracks up.

**Kiss**

Their first kiss is soft, questioning, but good.

Percy likes to rate their kisses, although he's never been able to give any one of them a rating lower than ten.

Maybe he's biased.

**Kitten**

"Look what I found."

"A cat."

"A kitten!"

"A cat."

"Percy, this is a kitten!"

"I hate cats."

**Kitchen**

Percy's kitchen is the setting for all of their baking gone wrong.

His mom is the best about the messes they make.

**Lose**

Luke hates to lose.

Percy loves to let him win.

**Love**

"I love you."

Luke says it absentmindedly on the phone one day.

"Love you too."

Percy has no problems saying it back.

**Laugh**

Luke's laugh is warm and full.

Percy's is loud and kind of obnoxious.

It works.

**Music**

"MY BODY TELLS ME NO!"

"Dammit, Luke, it's my turn to choose the song!"

**Map**

Percy can't read maps.

Luke discovers this on their way to a town just outside of the city.

They end up god knows where and have to call for help.

**Movie Night**

"Let's watch Ferris Bueller."

"We watch that every time."

"It's good! It's a classic!"

"Fine." Percy grumbles.

**Memory**

"Remember that time we-"

"Yep."

**No**

"Can I-"

"No."

"Do you think I co-"

"No."

"Hey, maybe-"

"No."

He's just protecting Percy from himself.

**Notice**

It didn't take long for Luke to notice Percy.

It took forever for Percy to notice Luke.

**Note**

_Have a good day __J_

Luke smiles at the note slipped into his locker.

**Nose**

Percy's nose is adorable.

Some would argue it's his best feature (besides his eyes).

**Orange Juice**

"Why is orange juice-"

"If you're planning on saying orange- don't."

"-a thing." Percy finishes triumphantly.

**Oreos**

"Have you had breakfast?"

"No!" Percy bites into another Oreo happily.

"Of course not."

**Okay**

"You okay?" Luke quirks a brow at Percy's pained expression.

"I just bit the inside of my cheek."

**Prank**

Luke steps into the apartment to the sound of a bang, a yelp, and the sight of a soaked Percy standing beside a freshly fallen bucket.

"Fuck."

"You should change clothes."

**Pair**

"Have you seen my other sock?"

Percy looks disgruntled as he holds up one blue sock, "No." Luke answers and Percy sighs, "Where did you have it last?"

"On my foot?"

"Check the dryer."

**Prince**

"You're my Prince Charming."

"That would make you the princess, Percy."

"Dammit."

**Quiet**

Luke knows something's wrong with Percy when he's quiet.

No tapping, no whistling, no singing under his breath- upset Percy.

He always knows how to help.

**Quit**

"You can't quit!" Percy complains, "You just started!"

"Aren't you the one who begged me to quit a few months ago?"

Percy doesn't answer.

**Questions**

"How many quarts are in a pound?"

"What?"

"No, how many days are in five years?"

"Percy, what are you-"

"How do you play the flute?"

"I don't-"

"Do you think I could play the flute?"

Luke sighs.

**Rain**

"It's just rain, Percy."

"I don't want to get wet."

"Fine."

**React**

Luke jumps out from behind the door at Percy and ends up with a broken nose.

Percy swears up and down he's not sorry (so does Luke).

**Responsible**

"Do you know where my math book went?"

"You should be more responsible."

Percy shoots him an unamused look and Luke gets up to help.

**Sick**

Luke has a cold and Percy has brought over enough soup to feed an army.

**Stretching**

Percy slaps Luke in the stomach when he stretches.

Luke makes a sound like he's choking and can only look incredulous as Percy dies laughing and manages to fall off the couch.

**Sweater**

"Nice sweater."

"Thanks."

Percy looks good in the Christmas sweater his mom bought him.

**Stickers**

"Is that a sparkly mushroom?"

"I bought them at the grocery store."

"Right."

**Test**

It's nearing 12 and Luke and Percy are still on Skype as Percy desperately tries to recall the correct way to spell "eradicated."

"When did you learn about this test?"

"Three weeks ago!"

"And you thought you could get away with studying the night before?"

**Tired**

"I'm tired."

"Go to sleep."

"But you're still up."

It makes Luke smile to hear how serious Percy sounds.

**Tipsy**

Luke gets tipsy one night and spends the whole time laughing at bad puns.

He should be glad Percy's a fan of bad puns.

**Texting**

Percy texts horribly.

Luke blames it on his dyslexia and his tendency to text like a teenage white girl.

**Umbrella**

"I bought you an umbrella."

"So I don't get wet?" Percy grins and studies the yellow umbrella.

Luke ruffles his hair, even though he knows Percy hates it.

**Unlucky**

Luke manages to get splashed by a cab, lose his wallet, and trip on the sidewalk all on the same day.

Percy laughs and calls him unlucky.

He shuts up when another cab splashes him as well.

**Ventriloquist**

"I could be a ventriloquist!"

"How do you spell that?"

"That's not required!"

Luke quirks a brow and Percy rolls his eyes, but looks sufficiently cowed.

**Watermelon**

"Watermelon is sticky."

"So?"

Percy shudders, "Gross."

Luke continues eating his watermelon.

**Whisper**

Percy can't whisper.

Luke tries to teach him, but Percy can't really concentrate when Luke's lips are that close to his face.

**X-Ray**

"Is it broken?"

"No." Luke flexes his wrist and winces, "Just sprained."

"No X-Ray?"

Percy actually looks disappointed.

"Maybe next time."

Luke's only being partially sarcastic.

**Yawn**

Percy yawns like a kitten.

Luke laughs every time.

**Yelling**

"Luke! LUKE!"

"I'm fucking _right here _Percy!" Luke looks up at his grinning boyfriend.

"Oh I know."

**Zipline**

"No."

"Come on!"

"No."

"It'll be fun!"

"_No_, Percy."

"Fine."


End file.
